Elastomeric materials have been used in the past in countless different applications. For instance, waist bands, leg bands, feminine care products, adult care products, and diapers employ elastic components in order to supply such articles with elastic properties and a better fit. Elastic materials may be coupled with one or more other layers in order to form laminate structures in these and other applications. In some instances, it is advantageous to have a composite web, such as a laminate, that combines the properties of an elastomeric material with another material, such as a nonwoven web. However, good attachment of the elastic material with a nonwoven web may be difficult to achieve because of the differences in surface properties of the two materials. Many composite webs may delaminate and lose their function over time. For example, a sheet having a substantially non-polar surface generally does not attach well to polar surfaces, such as many elastic materials, including elastic webs. Even when an adhesive is used to attach a non-polar surface to a polar surface, delamination may easily occur because of the lack of compatibility of the two surfaces. Furthermore, a non-polar surface generally will not laminate to a polar surface without the use of an adhesive.
As such, a need currently exists for a composite web having improved attachment between the elastomeric material and the other material, such as a nonwoven web. Furthermore, a need exists for a composite web that resists delamination, while retaining its function.